


【团兵】如果团兵故事发生在天津

by acerea16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerea16/pseuds/acerea16
Summary: 民国天津背景，天津化了的利威尔和外国记者文
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. 天津卫往事

要说天津卫最近发生的头等新鲜事，莫过于前二年还跟着奉系军阀走南闯北的矮个儿李突然解甲归田，一身黑布长袍，不声不响地就出现在了人头攒动，坑坑洼洼的天津码头。

矮个儿李是天津卫的老面孔了。裕成公的老板在锅店街开了三十年的店，亲眼看着矮个儿李在这片三教九流的地带一路从毛头小子长成大人。矮个儿李人如其名，穿上鞋子挺直腰板才四尺八，又生得一副娃娃相，因此走哪里都被人误作毛头小子。虽说矮个儿李生得矮小，可人家身短志不短，人矮心气高，打小便混迹于老城和租界之间的那块地，跟着几个同样流落在“三不管”地带的男女拉帮结派，明偷暗盗，硬是在那片公认的天津卫最野的地界打出了自己的名声。

此人是什么时候在天津卫出名的，没人能说清楚，只记得五月某天，老城几个有名的痞子见矮个儿李打娘娘庙前的土路经过，以为是个窝囊废，本想拦住戏弄一番，不想几句过后矮个儿李突然倏地后退一步，紧接着一道黑影直冲为首的面门劈下，那人登时鼻骨尽碎，不省人事。随行的几个痞子看矮个儿李只一腿就将人放倒，忙掏出武器，吆五喝六地冲上去，没想到几个回合下来，舞刀的还是弄棒的，全都被矮个儿李摁在地上打，口中只剩下“爷爷饶命”。天津卫本来就人头极杂，盛产传说，矮个儿李单挑武混混的事迹很快便在码头，在茶馆，在天津卫的大街小巷流传起来。期间有几个不识好歹的想要探探虚实，派人放出狠话，五月端午赛龙船结束后要和矮个儿李一决高下。矮个儿李从小弟那儿听来消息，只摆了摆手，淡淡说了句“让那些不服气的当天一起来”。

端午节龙舟赛罢，水上的狂欢还未散尽，人群的情绪就又被岸上的好戏推上顶峰。架还未开打，好事者早已在河岸边的空处围成了里三层外三层。天津卫有名帮派尽数登场，纠集了人手，个个好似金刚，由各自的老大领着，气势汹汹地往中间一站，只见对面的人群逐渐从外向里分出一道窄路——几个混混头子伸长脖子，楞是没法从重叠的人群里找到来人。瞅了老半天，才看见矮个儿李拨开人群，顺顺当当地走进圆圈里，环视一周，自报姓名：“我就是李伟。”

几个金刚没能忍住，笑道：“你就是前些阵子顶出名的矮个儿李？”

被人揭短，理应暴怒，没想李伟非但不恼，反而心平气和，冲对面“啪”地抱了一个拳：“江湖规矩各位都懂，不必多费口舌，诸位请。”随即摆好了架势。那时的矮个儿李还不穿长袍，一身马褂短裤，皮肤嫩如鱼肚，骨架细若鱼刺，整个人仿佛一条随时准备入水的江鲫。

对面见李伟毫不含糊，立马收了笑容，换上恶煞面孔，领头的老大一抬手，便嗷地一声向面前的小个儿扑过去。

矮个儿李如同鱼翔浅底，在几个金刚中间来回穿梭闪避，愣是没让对手捞到一点儿好处。再看那几个金刚，气喘吁吁却一拳未中，脾气最爆的那位自觉颜面无光，不由得怒火攻心，提了拳头，从矮个儿李正面直击过去。只见矮个儿李猛一低头转身，冒着火星的拳头擦着头顶飞出，而出拳人的胳膊已一前一后被牢牢固定在他手中，矮个儿李弯腰，大吼一声，金刚的身体便以右肩为圆心飞出，在空中划出一道弧线，如同一片轻盈的羽毛，但在落地前的一刹那又变回了血肉之躯，狠狠地砸向地面，炸起一圈尘土。

“好！”人群里传出叫好声。

几个金刚慌了一秒，迅速交换眼神，决定从不同方向向矮个儿李发起突袭。矮个儿李不慌不忙，迅速看清四个方向来的攻击，左躲右闪，虚实佯攻之间就巧妙地从包围里脱身，不等敌人调整好身位便主动出击，很快地上就又多了四个大汉咿咿呀呀地痛苦扭动。

空气被点燃了，人们疯狂地鼓掌乱叫，淹没了躺在地上的人痛苦的呻吟。五个帮派头领的脸上青一阵白一阵：带来的打手已经是头号悍将，如此一来帮派便再无人可打败矮个儿李。没想到这次约战不仅没灭了这个无名小辈的风头，反倒在众人面前落了笑柄。

矮个儿李不慌不忙，掏出手帕擦干净手上的血和尘土，等人群的欢呼逐渐减弱，站直，向对面再抱一拳：“诸位，我有话要讲。”

人群突然安静下来，各大头领紧张地盯着面前的小个子。

“我李伟在天津卫长大，知道这里的规矩。我本无意参加江湖争斗，只想在这龙盘虎踞的地方挣一口饭吃，奈何道上的消息实在太乱，传着传着就引起了误会。今天我们聚在这里，也算是当着大家的面把误会解开了，从今往后，我带着我的兄弟继续在我们的地盘谋生计，绝不打扰诸位的生意，希望诸位也能不计前嫌，一笑泯恩仇。”

李伟这话说得大气，一方面摆明了自己不是二百五，是懂“规矩”的人，另一方面又给足了对方面子，要是对面的人还要争出你输我赢，那就是他们不识好赖。

听罢这番话，几个头领先是松了一口气，然后心里飞快地打起了小算盘：若是接受李伟的示好，不仅能免去今天失败的耻辱，还能保住自己的江湖地位；若是非要继续打下去，就算赢了，面子上不也好看，显得我小肚鸡肠。况且看李伟的能耐估计深不见底，若是输了……

几个人面面相觑，交换了一下眼神，事情就这么决定了。

而李伟的名字却在天津叫得越来越响。后来人们干脆不叫他矮个儿李，改叫他旋风李——因为他旋风般的打架速度，绝不拖泥带水。

但是裕成公的老板还是叫他矮个儿李。

“我叫了他十几年的矮个儿李啦，哪是说改就能改的。”冯老板今年五十八岁，在裕成公看了三十年的当铺，没事就坐在柜台后面抽着烟把玩奇珍异宝，一柄象牙烟枪被熏得烟嘴都发了黄。

“说来也奇怪，在天津卫呆了十几年，矮个儿李怎么当年说走就走？”

冯老板说的是1920年那会儿，第一次直奉战争刚结束没多久。天津卫突然多出来一群奉系来的官老爷，个个都是将军级别的人物。在租界呆了好一阵子才走。冯老板记得顶清楚，有一天晚上矮个儿李匆匆忙忙拿了一块手表，让他给估个价： 冯老板拿到手一看就知道这手表不是一般人的物件，又不能表露在脸上——做当铺的切忌这一点，无论有东西多好都不能让对面的人看出来。

冯老板拿着放大镜把手表仔仔细细，里里外外看了个遍，又小心翼翼地收好放在台上，问矮个儿李从哪得来的这个玩意。

“嘁，别磨磨唧唧的，您直接给我开个价。”

冯老板刚想报出数字，却又突然闭了嘴，眼珠一转，说出口的数字就比刚才少了大半：“您这个，最多值900大洋。”

“成交。”矮个儿李拿了支票就一溜烟地离开了裕成公。

自打从那天起，天津卫的人就再没见过李伟，据说有人看到李伟一大早就买了去大连的船票，一个人走的。

后来，有人说李伟当了兵。

再后来，战火影响到了天津卫的生活，人们无暇再顾及他人的命运。

直到1924年，李伟又重新出现在了天津港的码头，只不过，这次他回来的时候，身旁多了一个人。当他小心护送着那人下船时，码头上无论男女老少，做工的路过的，卸货的蹬车的，都睁大了眼睛，注视着那个蓝眼睛金头发，只有一条手臂的洋人，牵着李伟的手，眨着一双充满好奇的眼睛，慢慢地一步一步走下舷梯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更新了！顺便给每一章取了一个小标题


	2. 李伟带回了一个洋人

天津卫虽然不大，但也是九国租界，老百姓平日里也没少见过洋人，尤其是住在租界和老城交接地带的。可这次来的洋人不同以往：从前来的洋人，个个西装革履，头发梳得油光锃亮，浑身搽的香水能把两里地外的狗熏跑。这些人前脚刚一沾地，后脚就上了等候在站口的小汽车，屁股后面喷着黑烟就往租界去了，头都不回一下。今儿个站在码头的洋人，既没穿西装，又没搽香水，拎着个提包，旗杆儿样的身材往那儿一杵，不知道的人还以为天津港建了一座新地标。看见别人眼睛都不带转地直瞅他，他也不恼，只是面带微笑，乖乖站着，等李伟叫了蹬三轮的过来，二人把堆在脚边的行李一件一件装上车，再爬上已经装得满满当当的后座，找了个缝隙把自己塞进去。

李伟个头小，挤在大小箱子中间也不觉得胸闷气短，扭头看看旁边的洋人，心里一阵过意不去：“下回给您雇个大点的车。”

那洋人摆摆手：“没事，我舒服着呢。”

这一说可不要紧，如假包换的大连话突然从洋人嘴里冒出来，把蹬车师傅吓得腿一哆嗦，踏板顺势踩了个空。

洋人被逗得哈哈大笑。

好不容易车子蹬起来了，那洋人又兴奋地搂住李伟的肩膀，快活地喊起来：“走喽，走家喽！”

李伟无可奈何，只能任由金毛大个儿兀自冒着傻气。

三轮车在砖路上磕磕碰碰，摇摇晃晃，总算晃到了估衣家一家小巧玲珑的古朴茶楼前。李伟在跑去大连当兵前已金盆洗手，告别了和地痞流氓打交道的日子，专心经营起了自己的茶楼生意，日子也算过的安稳自在。和他一起合伙的还有两个从前当混混时结交的好友，一男一女，男的名叫法兰，女的名叫伊莎。和李伟一样，这两个人也是打小苦出身，无父无母，襁褓时就被丢弃在租界里天主教医院门口的台阶上。后来租界合并，教堂被拆，两人流落街头，差点饿死在娘娘庙西北角的石洞里。好在后来两人遇到了李伟，李伟答应，只要自己有饭吃就不会让他俩饿着，三人就这样结下了过命的交情。

李伟当年一声不吭离开天津卫，连法兰和伊莎也事先毫不知情。两人心急如焚，发动关系，找遍了天津卫的大大小小，连老鼠窝都没放过，还是遍寻不得。半月后，一封从大连寄来的书信才把两人从水深火热里拯救出来。按照信里的说法，李伟把茶馆的生意全权委托给好友，自己则决定跟着奉系，好好地闯荡一番。

“他时若遂凌云志……敢笑黄巢……不丈夫？”伊莎挠着头，显然不能理解李伟信里最后一句话是什么意思。

“嗐，李哥的意思就是他是个要办大事儿的人。”法兰从伊莎手里拿过信，细细地再读一遍，末了把信纸往柜台上一拍：“得，李哥去寻找人生目标去了，留咱俩在天津卫这小地方看店喽。”

“咱大哥是条蛟龙，就应该往那海里游。”伊莎把信纸和信封妥妥当当地收好，锁进柜子。她还盼望着等李伟有一天看够了外面的世界，能想起来这小小的估衣街。

暮春三月，草长莺飞，连空气都是香的。法兰和伊莎一早地就候在店门口，远远看见一辆三轮出现在街口，便欢欣雀跃地迎上去——前不久的来信上说李伟这次回来还带了个洋人，据李伟描述，那洋人有点犯傻气，可人倒是不错，中国话说的也溜。法兰和伊莎没和洋人打过交道，满怀好奇和憧憬，一心想要看看传说中的洋人到底长什么样，眼睛是不是都赛翡翠似的绿，皮肤是不是都赛雪似的白。等伊莎拥抱了阔别三年的大哥，再把目光转向已经从三轮车上起身的洋人时，一瞬间竟然失了神：那洋人的眼睛不是翡翠色，倒像是她从前在教堂抱过的一只白猫，纯洁通透的蓝色不带一丝杂质，和白猫眼里映出的一模一样。等她反应过来时，李伟已经在旁边提醒她了：“这就是我说的那位，伊莎，来问个好。”

伊莎慌忙伸出右手：这是洋人的礼节，她为今天的见面专门做了功课。

只见那双白猫似的的眼睛掠过一丝笑意，似乎还带了些无奈。洋人伸出左手，轻轻地拢住面前人的手指，使她的掌心向下，抬起，然后在手背上留下一个吻。

伊莎感到一阵天旋地转，急忙大口呼吸，等眼前的星星散尽，才看清对面的洋人右手空荡荡的袖管。

“对……对不起！”伊莎慌忙道歉。

“不打紧。”字正腔圆，以假乱真。

法兰咯咯地笑起来：“哥，你带回来的是个假洋鬼子吧。”

李伟不置可否，表示自己早就经历过和他们一样的震惊。

“赶紧帮史先生把东西都收好，都放到二楼去，搁我房间隔壁的那个空屋里。”李伟吩咐两句便和那洋人，也就是史先生，一起上了楼。很快楼上便响起了他们交谈的声音。

“那是你的弟弟妹妹？”史先生一边打量楼下茶馆设施，一边等着李伟找出属于他的那间屋的房门钥匙。

“不是亲的，是拜把兄弟。”

“拜把？

“就是结拜。”

“哦，结拜，我知道，”史先生茅塞顿开，“要在桃树林子里，你们要割开手腕，滴几滴血进酒里，然后喝掉，每个人还要说要死就一起死这样的话，对吗？”

李伟正从一大串钥匙里艰难地挑出他要找的那一把，而那洋人在他旁边手舞足蹈，兴奋地给他演绎他读过的书中关于结拜的画面，把楼下送东西上来的法兰和伊莎看得愣住。

“我们结拜的时候可没那么多讲究，几个人几炷香嗑了头就算完事。”李伟把钥匙插进锁里，咔哒一声推门进去。走了两步，发现后面没人跟来，回头才发现洋人早已沉醉在关于结拜的幻想里，神飞天外，仿佛下一秒就要拉住身边什么人当场拜把子。

李伟叹口气，转身往屋里走，听到身后伊莎和法兰小声嘟哝：“大哥说这洋人有点呆，我看不假。”


	3. 两人的大连初见

埃尔文史密斯，美国人，家中独子，学者家庭。其父有心将他培养成外交家，没想到小伙子对合纵连横之术丝毫不感兴趣，为了讨老父欢心，才勉强读了斯坦福大学政治系。浑浑噩噩念到三年级，一日突然在图书馆某个蒙尘的的角落翻出一本孙子兵法，从此一发不可收拾，立志要做一个“中国通”。毕业以后，史先生自作主张，投身记者一职，只因报社能给他驻华机会，可把老头子气得够呛，临走都没去送送他。

也许是因为家里闹了个天翻地覆，连路头神都不愿意庇护这个远道而来的孤家寡人，史先生在中国呆到第七年，到底还是出了事。那天史先生坐火车去大连，恰好遇上地方当局剿匪，一伙山贼狗急跳墙，竟想出劫火车以解围的昏招，好巧不巧，把史先生所在的车给劫了。当时情形十分危急，车上小孩不停哭闹，把土匪惹毛了，骂骂咧咧举枪要射，史先生飞扑上前把土匪撞倒，手枪落地走火，不偏不倚打在他的右臂上。

“所幸当时车上骚乱，把土匪的注意力尽数吸引了过去，警察才能顺利解围。不过，枪伤后来感染化脓，这条右臂还是没能保住。”

史先生坐饭桌边侃侃而谈，一旁听着的伊莎早就红了眼眶。伊莎这姑娘生了一副菩萨心肠，最见不得人受苦受罪，连乞丐路过门口都要跑出去塞几个铜子，更别提每年都给天主教会的救济活动出钱出力。听罢故事，伊莎抹抹泪眼，端起面前离得最近的盘子，将大块大块的烧肉往史先生碗里拨。一旁的法兰见到，夸张地清了清嗓子。

李伟支着脑袋，看似在听故事，实则偷瞄坐在对面的人。不得不说，这洋人长得真是好看，从第一眼他就这么觉得。那时他刚在舰队呆了两年，每天吹着海风洗着甲板，觉得自己过的完全不是当初想象的生活：北洋政府管辖的舰队藏污纳垢，风气不佳，新兵不事训练，长官无事生非，渐渐地李伟就萌生了退意。见到史先生那天，他去医院探望喝多了酒从台阶摔下断了肋骨的同事，没想到一推开门先看到的是史先生苍白的瘦脸。那时他刚截了右臂不久，形销骨立，好在精神依旧。李伟看看那洋人，还不到三十岁，已然成了半个残废，不由得脱口而出：“这下可崴泥了。”

那洋人突然转过头来：“你说啥？”消瘦的脸上眼睛显得异常的大。

李伟赶紧四下张望，扯了条凳子坐在史先生和同事的病床中间，趁坐下那功夫时间已想好台词：“我是说您可怜。”

这洋人怎么能听得懂中国话。李伟心里暗骂。

“我觉得，这叫 ‘塞翁失马，焉知非福’。”史先生神情坦然。

想不到这洋人还挺有文化。

他们就这样有一搭没一搭地聊了一下午，直到旁边同事病床传来如梦初醒的声音。

“你醒啦，快摸摸身上零件儿还在不在，别让人趁你喝醉了把命根子给偷了。醉成那个样子，摔断肋骨都没把你疼醒，阎王爷来了估计都拿你没辙。真是光屁股拉磨，一圈一圈丢人。”李伟骂人，舌灿莲花，甚至连他自己都没发觉自己练就了一身骂人不带脏字的本领。

“我……我在哪里？你……刚说了什么？”病床上的人显然没搞清楚状况。

“这里是医院，你摔伤了，昨晚被人送进来的，”史先生热情抢答，“刚才这位先生说你喝醉了，还被人偷了东西，偷了好多零件，偷东西的人叫阎王爷。他还说你没穿衣服，拉着磨盘转了两圈……”李伟听着，神色大变，几欲先走，却被洋人拉住衣袖，低头看见一张真诚且求知若渴的脸：“这位先生，麻烦你告诉我，为什么要光屁股拉磨呢？”

思绪被饭桌上的谈话勾了回来，看着眼前这个天真得像是什么都不懂的洋人，李伟竟然头一次体会到了往事不堪回首的感觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 李伟说的那句“这下可崴泥了”其实是“这下可完求了”的意思。


	4. 史先生和李伟逛庙会

不知不觉，春去秋来，茶馆后院的几棵桃树也谢了春红，转眼间就沉甸甸地坐满了果子。史先生从没见过中国的桃树，打那果子才刚有拇指大的时候就眼巴巴地等上了。等啊等，一直等到八月，等到某天上午李伟拎了个篮子走到后院，见史先生还坐在树底下看书，就从旁边树上顺手摘了一个。那果子，红得发紫，软得流汁，李伟手轻轻一抬，像个火红的球，骨碌碌地就滚进正捧着西游记如醉如痴的洋人怀里。

那一年，史先生美美地吃了一秋天的桃子。等篮子里最后一个桃子变成史先生手里的桃核，李伟一边给他递手帕，让他擦擦沾满桃汁的手，一边问他：“还吃吗？”

“不吃了不吃了，再吃……再吃我就成美猴王啦。”说完满足地打了一个饱嗝。

史先生投靠李伟已经半年有余，吃喝穿用无一不是李伟打点。史先生明事理，每月工资到手，必定全数上交，自己分文不留。李伟虽然是茶馆的大掌柜，却从不经手钱财，史先生每次把钱给他，转手就交给了伊莎，让她算进茶馆的流水，自己却提个桶，腕上搭条抹布，进后厨打扫卫生去了。李伟为人低调，不喜抛头露面，茶馆的迎客送客，门面吆喝，全由法兰负责。不知道的客人以为这茶楼只有两人经营，殊不知大掌柜正在身边拖地抹桌。开业伊始，某个天津卫有名的小混混见坐在柜台后面的掌柜长得漂亮，先是言语调戏，见伊莎扭头不理，便企图动手动脚。伊莎见流氓难缠，给法兰使眼色，让他去后厨叫李伟。小混混正得意洋洋，李伟突然拎着水桶出现在他旁边，二话不说兜头浇下去，里里外外给淋了个透心凉，还没搞清楚发生了什么就挨了一顿拳打脚踢，跌在茶馆门口的大街上。

八月十五，史先生去邮局取了信回来，照例把开着工资的支票往李伟手里一塞。没想到这回李伟没收，让他把支票赶紧兑了。

“今天是中秋节，你拿着这钱出去玩玩，鼓楼街有庙会，好吃的好玩的好看的全有。”

史先生眼睛大放异彩，忙不迭地穿上外套拿了相机准备出门。走到门口又回头，见李伟戴着块头巾正掸灰，张张嘴，一副欲言又止的样子。

“史先生怎么啦，快点出门啊，晚了庙会都结束了。”伊莎正忙着算账，说话的工夫手上还在拨算盘。

史先生指指李伟：“他不去吗？”

伊莎愣一愣：“大哥说他没兴趣，以前他也没逛过。”

史先生不好意思地挠挠头：“其实我不太认路，要不让你大哥陪着我去吧，我怕自己把自己搞丢了。”

伊莎跑到李伟身边，嘀咕两句，李伟看看站在门口的史先生，摘下头巾，转身上了楼。

过了一会儿，李伟下来了，换上了出门的装束。

“走吧，唉，你这洋人可真是事儿精，连自己出门都不敢。”

往鼓楼街去的街道人来人往，热闹非凡，李伟手揣兜里，和史先生并排走着。两人都没说话，只见史先生时不时往李伟身上瞟一眼，又偷笑两下，搞得李伟心里直发毛。过了一会儿，史先生突然说话，把李伟吓了一跳。

“其实，我认得去鼓楼街的路。”

李伟大呼上当，气鼓鼓地停下脚步：“那你还骗我出门？”

史先生赶紧解释：“你别生气，我就是想和你一起逛庙会。你每天待在店里搞卫生多辛苦，不如……”

两个人站在熙熙攘攘的小路上互相干瞪眼，两个小孩唱着歌摇着拨浪鼓从他们的中间穿过。

李伟投降了。

这该死的成了精的洋人，居然连中国的兵法都学会了。

史先生撒了谎，自知理亏，一路上好言好语，不停地和李伟搭话。李伟哼哼两句，虽然漫不经心，倒也有问必答。李伟对待史先生向来如此，从他们那次在医院认识以后，史先生必定每个星期都给他寄信，李伟摸不清这洋人葫芦里卖的是什么药，可一想起来史先生那张俊脸，便情不自禁写起了回信。一年以后，李伟正式提请离开舰队。史先生和报社的合同也到期，一时之间拿不定主意：是续约还是回国？史先生想起父亲那张阴沉的脸，打了个哆嗦，可是谁又能帮他留在中国呢？史先生想到了李伟。就这样，李伟带着史先生回到了天津卫老家，仿佛收养了一条无家可归的金毛犬。

很快两人便走到了鼓楼街，史先生一看前面人山人海，有玩杂耍的，说段子的，好不热闹。忙不迭地打开相机，用半条剩下的右臂架住镜头，左手按快门，咔嚓咔嚓，鼓楼街上的风情就尽数被这小匣子收了去。李伟和史先生逛了一会儿，手上就不知怎的多出了各种小吃，全是史先生买给他的：有蒸饼，熟梨糕，糖葫芦，还有一大包冒着热气的糖炒栗子。一开始李伟觉得这些东西都是小孩子才吃的，史先生提出要给他买，他坚决不要。见李伟不为所动，史先生偷偷将一块熟梨糕掂在手里，趁李伟不注意，一把塞进他口中。本以为李伟要发怒，没想到只见李伟嚼了几下，细长的凤眼眯成了一条缝，过了好一会儿，说了句：“再来一块儿。”

两个人慢慢地走，看见前面牌坊下人群乌泱泱地围了好大一圈，便前去一探究竟。史先生个儿高，站在外圈也能看见里面干啥，原来是在表演猴戏。五只猴子，脖子上全系了绳，绳子的另一头握在耍猴人手里。那耍猴人戴一副圆框眼镜，看起来像个读书人，却留了满脸粗野的络腮胡。史先生觉得这人的打扮不伦不类，因此多看了两眼那耍猴人的长相。耍猴人的脚边还趴着一只京巴，正卖力地冲着耍猴人汪汪大叫。过了一会儿，猴子登场，耍猴人假装冲他们发怒，举起鞭子要打，却被猴子夺去鞭子，满场追着乱跑。围观的人以为耍猴人表演不成反被猴子报复，一边看热闹一边笑，只有史先生看得真切：五条麻绳自始至终都没离过耍猴人的手，说明情况完全在他的掌控之中。这耍猴人精得很，无论是观众还是猴子，全被他在手心里稳稳地攥着，分不清到底是耍人还是耍猴。

李伟没有史先生的身高优势，往前挤了两下，见挤不进去，索性站在不远处吃起糖炒栗子来。过了一会儿，见史先生回来了，一副若有所思的样子，便问道：“怎么了，不好看？”

史先生摇摇头：“不是不好看，是那耍猴人让我不喜欢，总觉得那人不像好人。”

到了下午，李伟看看史先生有些累了，便提议回去。史先生点点头，把刚拍完的一卷胶卷塞进上衣胸口的左口袋里。两人刚走了没几步远，就听见后面传来一阵喧闹，只见一只猴子从小巷窜出，街上行人驻足惊叫。那猴子左拐右拐，距离两人越来越近，忽的一下跳上史先生的肩，再从肩膀前头跃下去。李伟看的清清楚楚：那猴子跳下来的时候手里握了个什么东西，落地的时候就不见了——准保是塞进嘴里了！这猴子是个小偷！李伟知道史先生为了拍照有多不容易，立马提起步子去追，史先生在他身后大声呼喊，他已经完全听不到，一心只想把胶卷夺回来。

史先生很快就反应过来发生了什么。李伟一溜烟就和猴子跑没影了，史先生知道自己追不上。其实猴子刚刚跑过来的时候他就看出来了，是上午在牌坊底下表演的一只，脖子上还系着耍猴人做的项圈。史先生心想，这耍猴人果真不是个好人，放猴子出来行窃，仗着没人会和一只猴子过不去，竟然如此猖狂。

问题是，猴子偷了东西必然要回到耍猴人那里，可那耍猴人现在在哪呢？

史先生闻到刚才被猴子爬过的衣服传来一阵骚气，脑子忽然里有了想法。

天津卫在当时有很多艺人撂地演出的地方，其中最著名的就是鸟市。鸟市这地方原来是一条枯了水的河道，不知从何时起，有人开始在这里摆摊贩鸟，渐渐地，蛐蛐，兔子，外国鸡也出现在这里，后来凡是活物都在鸟市贩卖，鸟市成了天津卫最大的活体动物交易市场。动物身上的气味交相汇合，搞得鸟市一带乌烟瘴气。史先生断定，能容纳五只猴子散发的臭味的地方，不是别处，正是鸟市。凭借良好的路感，史先生一会儿就来到了鸟市。跟周围人一打听，便得知了耍猴人住处。那耍猴人正和没事人似的坐在地上抽着烟，忽然看见一个洋人进来了，赶紧满脸堆笑地迎上去，一口一个“这位爷”。史先生装作不会讲中国话，一个劲儿冲耍猴人竖大拇指，嘴里不断地重复着“耍猴”，“好”。耍猴人看得心花怒放，心想莫不是这洋人看上我这耍猴的本事，要让我给那些租界里的洋大人演？果然那洋人说了几句，就拉住耍猴人，做出一副邀请的姿势。耍猴人二话不说，牵上剩下的四只猴子就走。心想反正剩下那只猴子一会儿自己会回来，再说，我现在交好运啦，以后哪还用得着猴子去干这种龌龊事？

史先生热情地挽着耍猴人，一路上有说有笑，充分地发挥了肢体语言的丰富性。耍猴人沉浸在对荣华富贵的幻想里，竟然丝毫不觉得脚下的路有什么不对——这不是去往外国租界的路，倒像是去估衣街的路。

还没进门史先生就看到里面的情形：李伟阴沉着脸坐在桌边，茶杯在手里像是要被捏碎，一旁的法兰和伊莎急得围着桌子团团转，桌子下面放着一个束了口的麻布口袋，里面有什么东西在左突右突吱吱乱叫。

耍猴人前脚刚被领进茶馆，后脚史先生就回身以迅雷不及掩耳之势关上了大门。屋里三人先是被出现的两人吓了一跳，然后一个人影从桌边弹了起来，扑向耍猴人：是李伟。

耍猴人被李伟直接从梦里吓醒了。眼前的小个子眼神凌厉地像是要当场将他千刀万剐，要不是金发洋人拦着估计早就扑上来把他脖子掐断了。史先生拼命按住李伟，一边说着：“找回来了就好”，一边朝耍猴人使眼色：道歉还是被打，二选一。

耍猴人两腿抖得如同筛糠一般，扑通一声跪在二人面前，左右开弓打了自己十几个耳光，眼镜被打得歪向一边，边打边哭，鼻涕眼泪都流到了嘴里：“我不是人，打死我也没想到偷了二位爷的东西，小的该死，小的以后保证不敢做这种事了，求二位爷饶我一命，放小人一条生路，我保证每天烧香磕头，积德行善，求求二位爷，小的再也不敢啦！”

李伟和史先生纠缠半天，眼睁睁看着耍猴人的两边脸颊正以吹气球的速度肿起来。他生气的不是这耍猴人干坏事，害他追着猴子跑了三条街，他气的是史先生的胶卷被猴子的口水泡了个一塌糊涂，再怎么费劲也没法复原了。

等耍猴人的脸肿的像个发面馒头，连话都说不利索了，李伟总算消了气，往茶凳上一坐，指着大门：“滚。”

耍猴人拎着口袋，牵着猴子，连滚带爬地离开了估衣街，后来再也没人在天津卫见过他。

那件事过去了好久，有一天李伟突然想起来，问史先生：“你怎么就那么确信我一定能抓到那只猴子？万一我没抓住怎么办？你还把耍猴的往茶馆领？”

史先生笑眯眯地从书里抬起头：“我当然相信你能抓到。你就是那个神通广大的猴子，那个会七十二变的，叫什么来着……”

李伟噗嗤一声笑了：“齐天大圣孙悟空，下次可别再忘了。”


	5. 讨饭的日子不好过

法兰没读过多少书，不知道小说里那些义薄云天顶天立地的好汉是什么样的，但他觉得好汉就应该是他大哥那样。记得那年腊月二十八，天津城下了好大一场雪，伊莎和他实在冻得受不了，钻进娘娘庙里一个空石龛，缩在一起取暖，可过半天身子也不见暖和，反倒胃里空得更加难受了。

伊莎扯扯法兰的袖子：“饿，饿得头晕。”

法兰心疼地看一眼伊莎，决定出去碰碰运气。夜幕降临，老城里家家户户都在烧火做饭，打糕蒸馍的香气顺着巷子飘出来，像一只无形的手，把两个饥肠辘辘的灵魂往别人家门口领。法兰牵着伊莎站到一户门前，这家门口的墙壁上挂了几串红红的辣椒，窗沿外头还晒着几条风干腊肉。法兰和伊莎互相看一眼，下定决心，笃笃笃地敲响了人家的大门。

门开了一条小缝，里面探出一双警惕的眼睛。

“干嘛的？”

法兰和伊莎往地上一跪，说着“大爷行行好，我们已经三天没吃饭啦，快扛不住啦，给口吃的吧。”

不等两人把话说完，那双眼睛便飞快地缩回门缝里，咣当一声，大门又关上了，里面似乎还传出了上锁的声音。

法兰和伊莎只能悻悻地站起，挪到下一家门前，把刚才那套又重新演了一遍。一连问了十几家，竟然连一个馒头都没讨到。眼看夜色越来越深，风卷起地上的残雪，法兰和伊莎开始控制不住地发抖，眼前也一阵一阵地发黑。

正当他们拖着步子往回走时，身后传来一个声音：“喂，你们两个小鬼。”

两人停下，回头看到李伟抱着手站在不远处。

“你们的家在哪？”

法兰的直觉瞬间告诉他，这个眼前一双死鱼眼的男人不像看起来那么冷漠，他赶紧拉着伊莎往那人身边靠：“我们没有家。”

李伟上下打量一下二人：衣衫褴褛，从头到脚都是脏兮兮的，哪里是有家人照顾的样子。

“我刚才观察你们老半天了，什么时候开始讨饭的？”

伊莎小声地说：“就今天……今天才开始的……”

李伟叹口气，俯身牵住伊莎的手，伊莎又拉着法兰，三人一起走出了被烟囱冒出的白汽笼罩的小巷子。

“走吧，以后你们不用再讨饭了。”

法兰和伊莎没上过学，可以说李伟就是他们的第一所学校。李伟收留他们的时候还是个正宗混混头子，靠和手底下的人打劫商会倒卖货物过日子。可是盗亦有道，李伟从来不让底下的人碰穷苦人家的东西，就算掏兜儿也只允许掏那些戴金表金饰有钱的主儿。要是哪个喽啰不守规矩让他知道了，轻则逐出帮会，重则会被李伟亲自废了右手。法兰和伊莎跟着李伟，耳濡目染，渐渐地明白了一些江湖规矩，也明白了李伟的为人。在法兰看来，李伟就是传说中顶天立地的好汉，除了谋生计的手段有点上不了台面，但也是响当当的能人。等他们稍微长大了些，自然而然地就成了李伟手下的一分子。加入帮会之前首先要拜把子，李伟年长他们两岁，法兰伊莎就和李伟以大哥相称。等他们长到十九岁，李伟觉得过够了刀尖上行走的日子，再加上攒够了开茶馆的本钱，便一声令下解散了帮会，多年兄弟从此天高路远，有缘再见。只有伊莎和法兰坚决不愿离开，要和大哥共进退。李伟也不舍得和二人分别，索性拉了他俩一起入伙，三个人依旧住在天津卫，只不过这次做起了正当营生。

对于大哥带回来一个洋人这件事，法兰其实一开始是心有芥蒂的。他们三个人，同生共死那么多年，情比金坚，好端端的突然来了第四个，怎么想都怎么觉得别扭。

这天，法兰和伊莎正坐在账房里喝茶，伊莎盯着杯底里的茶渣，好端端地突然来了一句：“大哥好像对那洋人有点意思。”

法兰的手一抖，满杯茶水差点泼了出去。

“什么？有啥意思？”

伊莎笑话法兰，白白跟了大哥那么多年，竟然连这点李伟身上的细节都发现不出。

“大哥以前是不是从来不摆弄后院的桃树？从那洋人来了以后就开始浇水捉虫，照顾地那叫一个用心。那洋人喜欢吃甜口儿的，大哥后来每次做菜必然要撒一把白糖。还有，大哥以前都是一个人坐书房看书，现在看书都是和那洋人一起，洋人看不懂的地方还给他解释……你这些都没看出来？”

法兰晃晃好似灌了浆糊一般的脑袋，从此便开始用心观察李伟的一举一动。不看不知道，一看吓一跳：李伟和那洋人看书的时候距离凑得那叫一个近，吃饭的时候看见洋人想吃什么，立马把盘子端过去，最不可思议的是有一天晚上，隔壁香居源的老鼠碰洒了油灯，李伟居然穿着那洋人的外衣跑出来救火。

法兰觉得自己的脑袋快要炸了，他后悔为什么伊莎要告诉自己这些东西，他跟了李伟快十年，万万没有想到大哥竟然是这种人。

“哪种人？”伊莎瞪着眼睛质问他。

“就是……那种人，以前我们在戏班子见过的那种。”法兰满脸通红。

“兔儿爷？”伊莎索性替他说了。

法兰一下子跳起来：“我去和大哥说说！”

伊莎一把拽住他：“你是有毛病还是怎么的，大哥喜欢那洋人有错吗？”

法兰盯着地面看了一会儿，咬咬牙说：“咱大哥一辈子都要强，要面子，绝对不能因为这件事成为街坊的笑柄。”

伊莎松了手，想了想，慢慢地说：“大哥肯定心里也清楚，但毕竟是他自己选的路，我们也不好说什么。”

转眼又到了年关，茶馆里四个人忙里忙外，总算是热热闹闹地庆祝了一个好年。伊莎连着好几天没有休息，忙完店里的生意又赶着去教堂分发义粮，别人过年都长胖，她倒是肉眼可见地瘦了。

元宵节刚过没几天，伊莎从外头进了货回来，一进门就坐在门口的凳子上诶呀诶呀地叫肚疼。李伟赶紧跑去查看，史先生也忙不迭地端了一壶热水送上去。伊莎自认为身体很好，这点小病痛忍一会儿就过去了，摆摆手让大家不要担心。史先生搀着她上楼歇息，李伟和法兰在楼下忙活了一会儿，就见史先生慌慌张张地跑下楼，右手的袖管都被跑得翻出了花：“不好了，伊莎昏过去了。”

三个人，五只手，抬着把伊莎送进了医院。不一会儿医生拿着化验单出来了：伊莎患了急性盲肠炎，需要开刀做手术。

三十年代，盲肠炎还是让人闻之色变的大病。虽然医疗技术已经成熟，但手术费用极高，不知有多少贫苦百姓栽在了这一根短短的盲肠上。

李伟，法兰，史先生三个人默默无语走回了茶馆，手术费像从天而降的大石头把他们仨人全砸蒙了。

李伟对钱不感兴趣，兜里清清白白干干净净。法兰虽然存了点钱，但也远不及手术费的零头。伊莎的钱也没剩多少，全变成了救济院里孤儿身上的棉衣棉帽。史先生就更别提了，他连自己挣的钱长啥样都不知道。

三个人愁眉苦脸在店里坐了一宿。快天亮的时候，李伟总算开了口:“只能去找人借了。”

“不行！”法兰几乎是惊叫出声，“那不和乞讨一样了吗！？”

法兰知道乞讨的时候有多憋屈，他无法想象像李伟那样心高气傲的人会像他那天一样拉下脸来求人。

“那我们怎么办，伊莎还在医院躺着等我们救命。”李伟的眉头拧成了疙瘩。

“你别去！我替你！”

“以你的面子估计是借不来的，这事儿只能我来。”李伟苦笑一声摇摇头。

法兰再也忍不住，扑进李伟怀里大哭了起来。没想到一生要强的大哥，死要面子的大哥，居然会有一天为了钱低声下气地求人。从前他以为只要能填饱肚子，世界上就再没有什么能难倒他了，现在他才明白，原来这世界上远有比填饱肚子更难的事。

等法兰宣泄得差不多了，李伟拍了拍他的肩，对法兰和史先生说：“我们先睡觉，歇会儿，等天亮了我就找从前的兄弟借钱。”

史先生坐在桌边看着李伟和法兰一前一后上了楼。手里捏着茶杯细瘦的把儿，看着里面的茶水从温热逐渐到冰冷。

他在想事情。刚才发生的一切他都看在眼里：法兰的眼泪，李伟的无奈，他全看得一清二楚。他知道，李伟的心气极高，那凶狠的外表，对卫生的执着，维护的只是那脆弱得不堪一击的灵魂。他不能就这么看着李伟像朵凋零的花被人在脚下，他必须为他做点什么。

等李伟和法兰的房间不再传出动静，史先生轻轻推开了自己的房门。

他走到书桌前，捧起了他的相机。

那台相机是他从美国带来的，跟了他整整十年。火车被劫，警察和土匪爆发了枪战，子弹到处乱飞。他挣扎着，伸出流血的右臂，把装着相机的提包从行李架拽下来护在胸前。相机就像是记者的眼睛，他知道自己可以没有手臂，但不能没有眼睛。

月光清冷地照进屋内，在如水晶般透明的镜头上反射出幽幽的蓝光。

天刚刚亮，李伟就穿好衣服准备下楼。他轻轻悄悄地顺着台阶走下去，看见史先生坐在桌边，面前放着一堆摞起来的银元。

“你……这？这是？”李伟睁大了眼睛。

史先生指着面前的东西：“不用去借钱了，赶紧拿着这些去医院。”

李伟大惊失色，忙问这些钱是哪儿来的。史先生摇摇头不说话。

李伟盯着白花花的银元愣了两秒，突然大叫道：“你把相机卖了？你把你的相机卖了，才有了这些钱？”

史先生赶紧捂住李伟的嘴，怕他喊得太大声：“我卖给裕成公的老板了，那老板喜欢这些洋玩意，你看，他还多付了我百分之二十呢。”

李伟抱着头蹲了下去，他想笑，又想哭。他知道自己现在的表情一定丑极了，他不想让史先生看到他哭的样子，所以拼命地把头埋在臂弯里，发出了呜呜的声音。

史先生也蹲下去，把李伟抱在怀里，抚摸着他的背，像是在安慰一个受伤的孩子。

阳光从二楼的窗户打进来，照在两人的身上。

法兰站在楼上的阴影里看着，不知不觉他的眼泪也爬满了脸颊。


	6. 邢老太太要给史先生说媒

才刚出正月，伊莎就吵着闹着要回家。

“你手术才刚做完一星期，别瞎折腾。”李伟把切成小块的苹果用刀尖挑着递到伊莎嘴边。

“唔，不是我想折腾，是那个隔壁床的邢老太太，”伊莎嚼着苹果，往右边打量了一下，见隔壁床一动不动，帘子后面传来均匀的鼾声，便凑近李伟，小声说道：“那个老太太是个媒婆，自打我和她住到一起就整天寻思着把我说给首善街那户姓叶的，还说等出院了要带着人来咱茶馆提亲，好烦人。”

李伟没忍住，噗嗤一声笑出来：“那你就让她去说呗，我倒要看看这媒婆的本事，能把你这鬼见愁说给别人。”

伊莎见状，立马耍起了小孩脾气：“好哇，连你也欺负我，我要是真被娶走了，准保这辈子都不回来看你。”

“什么这辈子下辈子的，”李伟赶紧打住，“你再忍忍，等伤口拆了线我们就接你回去，到时候法兰和史先生也来，给你长长威风，看那媒婆还敢不敢随随便便给人乱点鸳鸯谱。”

伊莎美滋滋地数着日子，终于到了拆线那天。果然，当天下午李伟就带着法兰和史先生，三个人浩浩荡荡地出现在医院门口。

虽然已经从帮派抽身多年，但李伟走起路来还是当年那闻名天津卫的旋风李的架势，再加上今天是特意来为伊莎来长脸的，因此锋芒毕露，全身上下都散发着生人勿近的气场。医院的护士医生看到三人，还以为是武混混来医院闹事来了，吓得不敢吭声，自觉靠边，让出走廊给三人通行。

史先生被李伟的气场包裹着，狐假虎威般也升起一股神气劲儿，一张俊脸显得更加神采飞扬，脚步迈得咔咔作响，要是前边蹲个记者来一张相片，准保能上隔天上海日报时尚版，下书：摩登男士。

伊莎正坐在房间里听邢老太太给她讲女大当嫁人的道理，头晕脑胀身心俱疲，一听到走廊脚步声嘈杂，便知道是李伟领着人来了。欢天喜地跳到地上，打开门——三个人齐刷刷地往门口一站，像是恭迎格格回府。伊莎喜不自胜，还不忘表面抱怨两句：“诶呀真是的，来这么多人接我，多不好意思。”一边亲昵地挽了法兰的胳膊，把法兰弄得一头雾水：这丫头什么时候变得这么黏人了？

史先生不明就里，挤进门去帮伊莎收拾东西，见邢老太太坐床上呆望着自己，两眼发直，嘴张得老大，便大大方方冲人家做起自我介绍：老太太你好啊，我姓史，是美国人，那边几位是我的……

“史先生我们快走吧！”伊莎怕这憨憨洋人一不小心说太多，把好不容易营造出来的气场破了功，赶紧拉着他的空袖子往门口拽。

过了一星期，不见邢老太太登门拜访，伊莎以为这件事情就这么过去了。

没想到二月才过了没几天，一日伊莎从外面回来，还没进门就听到大哥的房间传来邢老太太熟悉的大嗓门。

“这真是天时不如地利，地利不如人和，丁家就想给家里的大小姐许配个洋人，深目高鼻的，会讲中国话的，人家才和我说了没多久，就让我遇到了史先生，缘分，缘分啊！丁家大小姐的姿色可是全天津卫都找不到第二个像她一样的，而且人家是大户人家知书达理，史先生和那姑娘绝对投缘……诶？您别摇头啊，好歹也让史先生和那姑娘见一面啊，见一面就知道能不能成了嘛，史先生今年也不小了吧，您替我给他传句话啊，实在是天降的姻缘啊你说是不是……”

伊莎听到门的另一头传来响动，赶紧往楼梯拐角躲——显然已经来不及，只见李伟半是请半是推地把邢老太太从屋里赶了出来，脸色阴沉地可怕，邢老太太不屈不挠，一边往外挪一边唾沫横飞，还是那句：“天降的姻缘啊”，见李伟要关门，赶紧扶住，见缝插针地挤进最后一句：“明天我就带丁大小姐来茶馆见史先生，请史先生务必在家啊！”

嘭！房间的门终于彻底关上，震得楼下的法兰都抬头往上看。

邢老太太冲着门小声骂道：“瞅你那揍性，让我见见人都不肯，在这儿跟你唱，耽误老娘赚钱。”

骂完觉得解了气，便摇摇晃晃地迈着小脚往楼下走。走到楼梯口，见伊莎站在拐角，两眼睛直勾勾地盯着，不知是尴尬还是膈应，把头一扭，又扯了扯肩上的披肩，装作没看见似的下楼了。

伊莎看着邢老太太的背影消失在门口，才哐哐地敲李伟的门。

“大哥，我回来了。”

门开了，只见李伟的脸色还和一分钟前一样惨淡，伊莎心里便明白了八九分，干脆直接问道：“邢老太太要给史先生说媒？”

李伟点了点头。

“你拦着她不让她见史先生？”

李伟又点了点头。

伊莎张嘴，刚想继续问下去，突然听到身后响起脚步声，回头，只见史先生大汗淋漓灰头土脸，边擦汗边冲屋里头坐着的李伟喊道：“你叫我劈的柴，我都劈好摞后厨院里了！”

伊莎目瞪口呆，回头瞪着李伟，眼神分明说着：哥，你真行，居然能想出给独臂人安排个劈柴的活。

李伟连道“辛苦辛苦”，忙不迭拿了条毛巾递到史先生手里。趁史先生埋头擦汗的空当儿，冲伊莎凌厉地甩个眼神，做个噤声手势。

伊莎在心里连翻数个白眼，索性把手里的东西往桌上一放，接着脚底抹油——溜了。

劈了一下午柴，史先生口干舌燥，一进屋就抱着李伟的茶壶不肯松手，连干三壶正山小种，才满意地向后一靠，顺带翘起二郎腿，问道：“诶？刚才来的那个客人呢？”

“走了。”李伟简明扼要，坚决不透露关于邢老太太带来的任何讯息。

“她干嘛来了？找你？”

李伟沉吟片刻，突然计上心头。

“对。”

史先生眼睛一亮：这可是稀事。

从小浸淫在书本里，养成了史先生好讲故事也好听故事的性格。对于李伟当年在天津卫的辉煌岁月，史先生只从伊莎和法兰的口中得知一些。由于李伟对过去的经历闭口不提，史先生又对此心驰神往，这些从伊莎和法兰的对话里零零落落掉落的轶事，如同吉光片羽般被史先生珍藏在记事本里，时不时就被史先生夜深人静拿出来回味一番。

今天这个上门来的老太太，想必是李伟的旧交，如果能从她的口里打听一些李伟的故事的话……

李伟的声音打断了史先生的神游。

“明天，请你帮我个忙。”

“什么？帮你什么忙？”

“那个老太太明天要领个姑娘来，这姑娘喜欢我好久，说什么这辈子非李伟不嫁。”李伟还不太习惯撒谎，话没说完脸先红了半边，见史先生正盯着他，赶紧把脸转过去，继续闭着眼睛卖布——瞎扯。

“人姑娘对我有情可我对她无意啊，这不是崴泥了吗，刚才那个老太太是来和我求情的，我说那可不行不能耽误人家姑娘一辈子，可是我劝不住，老太太明天就要带姑娘来见，说什么都要让我娶了她。”

“有这种事？！”史先生拍桌而起。

“你别激动，我早就想好办法了。明天那姑娘来了，你就坐我旁边，不用你说话，只要坐旁边就行，最好耳朵里再塞俩纸团……”

史先生听着听着，露出笑容：他明白了，这不就是给李伟撑场面吗，有了上回给伊莎撑场子的经历，他早就对这套流程一清二楚了。

虽然史先生自诩琢磨透了中国人的心理，殊不知他再怎么透彻，也弄不懂李伟的心思。李伟这人含蓄惯了，也低调惯了，想要让他把真心话掏出来一句一句说给史先生听，估计还早了个十年八年。

至于后来李伟又是怎么对史先生亮明心思，两人又是如何互诉衷肠的，这里先按下不表，总之这情路弯弯绕绕，柳暗花明，不是三言两语就能讲完的。

不等李伟说完，史先生就拍拍胸脯，满口答应下来。

撑场子嘛，这有何难。

说不定还能趁机和那老太太小姑娘唠两句，打听打听李伟当年的事迹。

史先生端起茶壶继续倒茶，一张茶桌，李伟和史先生面对面坐着，俩人都默默不语，各自都心怀鬼胎。


	7. 李伟愤而出走 史先生千里寻妻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写得超级累的一章！希望大家看得开心~

第二天，邢老太太果然领着姑娘上门来。

李伟和史先生招呼客人入座，四人围着方桌坐定，李伟抬起眼睛，偷偷看那姑娘一眼，心中暗叫一声不好——要是那姑娘长得奇丑无比也就罢了，这样他还心里有数，坏就坏在那姑娘明明丽人，也不扭捏作态，大大方方向史先生送去一瞥，朱唇欲动，眼波将流，随即粲然一笑，别说是史先生，就是李伟见了这样的女子也忍不住多看两眼。

人类总是容易被美的事物吸引，这点倒是和性取向无关。

史先生耳朵里被李伟结结实实塞了两坨棉花，根本听不清邢老太太那一张一合的嘴到底在说什么，只看到那张老脸的纹路纵横交错，似乎在和李伟争执，言辞激烈。再看坐旁边的那姑娘，也不说话，只是听着，时不时抬眼看一下自己，一双眼睛藏着钩，能勾着别人的魂儿跑。

史先生不晓得为啥那姑娘总是看自己，又怕魂儿被那姑娘勾去，赶紧低下头——眼不见心不乱。

盯着手上隐隐约约的蓝色的血管看了半天，心想怎么才能抓住机会和这老太太搭上话，他还准备了好多问题想要问问她。

如同上一回所讲，史先生想知道李伟的天津混混史，可李伟秉承着好汉不提当年勇的原则，对当年经历闭口不提。史先生没法，只好曲线救国，但凡能抓到一个李伟的旧交，就要使劲打探。那些问题，无一例外，全都是关于李伟的。

不知过了多久，邢老太太终于不再说话，沉默一会儿，只见那双挂着沉甸甸的金镯子的手推开凳子，拉着姑娘起身要走。

史先生急了：他还没来得及问问题呢！

情急之中也顾不上李伟还在旁边坐着，赶紧把棉花摘了，冲两人喊道：“请留步！”

邢老太太和那姑娘一起回头，看到史先生冲她们讲话，不由得愣了一秒。还是邢老太太先反应过来，原本像冰碴子一般被冻住的脸又眉开眼笑，冲着李伟耀武扬威一般，笑道：“我就知道人家史先生有意，你还诓我。”

李伟被这突然冒出的一句吓了一跳，不相信似的看着史先生：眼看就要把这媒婆劝走，这一下可好，他前功尽弃也。

吃惊过后，只剩下悲凉。李伟这才意识到自己那番功夫纯粹是自作多情，多此一举。说不定人家史先生到底还是喜欢女人，更别提就算他喜欢男的，也轮不上这个混混出身没什么地位的自己。

李伟啊李伟，你怎么这么自私，为了自己的私欲，竟然想把史先生拴在身边，还做梦他能和你过一辈子？

这么一想，李伟更觉得内疚悔恨，他对不起史先生，不仅撒谎，还差点耽误了人家的终身大事。

苦笑一下，李伟冲史先生点点头：“你们先聊着，我出去一下。”

说完就头也不回地往大门口走，法兰端着茶从面前经过，李伟仿佛没看见似的，也不闪躲，差点碰洒了一壶刚沏好的西湖龙井。

史先生也不知道自己说错了话，只觉得李伟有点奇怪，看着他一步一步走到大街上，小小的背影消失在拐角，没来由地也觉得一阵伤感。

这边邢老太太已经拉着史先生的手开始夸丁姑娘：“天津商会会长家的公子，金城银行董事长的孙子，哪个不是求爷爷告奶奶的才能见上丁姑娘一面？史先生人家丁姑娘今天亲自到访可是给您好大的面子了，您看看，这……”

史先生听不懂邢老太太口中的什么“天津商会”“金城银行”，他留人就是为了听李伟的故事的。老太太口若悬河叽里呱啦讲的东西他一个字都没听进去，好不容易趁她喘口气的空当，史先生才小心翼翼地问：“您知道李伟以前在天津卫是做啥的吗？”

话音刚落，就见那姑娘掩着嘴清清嗓子，表情有些尴尬。

邢老太太看看史先生，心里犯嘀咕：这洋人怎么回事？不问姑娘，问起李伟来了？

史先生见气氛异样，赶紧解释：“您别见怪，我就是想从您们这儿打听打听李伟，我想听他的故事很久啦，可是他不肯告诉我，我只好来问问您。”

邢老太太蹭地一下跳起来：粉雕玉琢的姑娘坐你对面你爱答不理，满脑子想的居然是男人？这洋人好生古怪！

丁姑娘也觉得脸上挂不住，原来史先生醉翁之意不在酒，自己竟然还主动上门自讨没趣。

恃美而骄惯了，丁姑娘那里受得了这种委屈，拿手帕掩了面，哭哭啼啼地跑出门，吓得邢老太太赶紧去追。

最后，只剩下史先生一个人坐在桌边满头雾水，怎么也想不通：他到底哪句话说错了?

就这么琢磨了半下午，眼看到了四点钟，法兰悄悄地凑过来，趴在史先生耳边问道：“大哥咋还没回来啊？”

史先生吓一跳，想起了李伟刚才出门的时候好像真的神情恍惚。

“不会是出什么事了吧？！”

史先生赶紧抓了外套往身上披，还没穿好人就已经跑到了大街上。走出一百多步的地界，到了城隍庙前，常有小贩在这里摆摊。傍晚将近，多数人正忙着收摊回家。看着周围熙熙攘攘忙忙碌碌的人群，史先生傻眼了：这么大一个天津卫，他上哪去找李伟去？

“大个子？大个子！说你呢！那边杵着的洋人！别站马路中间啊，待会儿来辆车把你撞了！”

史先生隐隐约约听到有人喊他，连忙四下张望，看见有个长袍马褂的人坐在一张桌子后面冲他招手。那木桌被一匹黄绸子围着，前方用毛笔写着：

一支铁笔分休咎

三桶金签定吉凶

横批：道将行

史先生看着那人：是你在喊我？

“诶，对了，过来，坐这儿。”小贩下巴一抬，指指桌旁的一条凳子。

史先生乖乖坐过去，神情沮丧，见桌子上还支起一块木牌，上面写着：善观气色。

“咋回事啊，一脸晦气？”

那坐着的人，戴副眼镜，镜框是黑边包的，一绺山羊胡，颤巍巍地挂在下巴上。

“大师，我找人。”

“找人？人走丢了？把他相貌说来听听？”

史先生一五一十给他描述：男的，小脸，凤眼，身高四尺八，走的时候穿了一身黑袍蓝褂……

算命先生打断史先生：走失儿童，请到火神庙派出所报案。

史先生连连摆手：“不是，不是，您误会了，李伟不是儿童……”

一着急，史先生就说不出话来，张口结舌比划半天，算命先生越听越糊涂，干脆把卦筒往史先生手里一塞：“想要问啥，掷签便是。”

史先生不明就里，照着那算命先生的指示抽了一签，只见上面写着：

星辰灿烂，河汉相通，

牛女相见，泪后西东。

算命先生看着卦签，满眼狐疑地冲史先生说道：“怪事怪事，怎抽了个姻缘签出来。”

史先生愣了一下，忙问算命先生此卦怎解。

“牛郎织女各天边，阻隔银河路杳然。百年富贵风前烛，一旦荣华云裡仙。”

说完，见史先生云里雾里，想必是听不懂。算命先生把签子放回筒里，拍拍史先生肩膀：“天机不可泄，我看您还是别问下去了。”

被下了逐客令，史先生悻悻地从算命摊子起身，临走又不抱希望地问了一句：“大师，您好歹告诉我该去哪找啊？”

算命先生拿扇子指指东南方：“就朝这个方向。”

史先生朝东南走，一边走一边琢磨着刚才算命先生的话。走了大概三四百米，看见前面匆匆忙忙跑过来一个人，仔细一瞧：这不是鸿福楼的厨子尼科洛吗。

尼科洛是新疆人，民国初年跟着父母迁居内地，凭借一手西北菜的手艺，在鸿福楼掌了好几年勺。他做的大盘鸡在天津卫堪称一绝，还有各种各样花样繁多的甜品小吃：帕哈利松软可口夹满果仁，牛奶鸡蛋醪糟软滑香甜入口即化，史先生和李伟都很喜欢吃。

尼科洛和史先生初次见面，以为对方也是新疆人，上来就以“老乡”相称，算是闹了一个不大不小的笑话，从此就格外留意史先生的动向，顺带也熟悉了李伟的面孔——谁让这俩总是形影不离呢。

史先生见尼科洛远远地跑过来，赶紧迎上去。尼科洛慌慌张张，刚站稳脚跟就对史先生说：“史先生，那个经常和你一起来吃饭的小个子，今天下午在我们这儿喝了一下午酒，喝完就跑望海楼去了，我看他不太对劲，怕出事，正准备去找你，谁知竟然在这里遇见。”

“望海楼？那不是天主教堂吗？李伟跑望海楼干嘛？”

“我不放心，跟了他一路，看他刚到教堂门口就坐台阶上了，不知道现在是不是还在那里，史先生，你要去找人的话就赶紧去。”

史先生不敢怠慢，三步并作两步奔向望海楼。果然刚进院门就看到李伟靠着教堂门口的石柱子，小小身体缩成一团，旁边站着忧心忡忡的神父奈尔。

奈尔也是美国人，和史先生差不多同年来到天津传教，几年之后当上了望海楼的神父。伊莎常来这里布施行善，史先生有时也跟着伊莎一起来帮忙。

奈尔一见史先生，仿佛救星到来，操起母语对史先生作崩溃状：“感谢上帝！这位先生从三点起就坐在这里不肯离开，说要忏悔，我请他进屋他不肯，他已经在这里坐了三个多小时啦！”

史先生蹲下看着李伟，只见李伟抱着膝盖缩在石柱脚下，面色潮红眼神飘忽，七分醉意三分迷离，总之就是十分可怜。

“别在这儿坐了，地上好凉，跟我回家吧。”史先生伸开手在李伟眼前晃晃。

“我……不回……我要……忏，忏悔”李伟醉得舌头都转不过来了，“我……我骗了史先生，我，我对不起他，呜。”

史先生看到李伟眼眶都红了，想必是真的伤心，不由得自己心里也酸酸的。他还从来没见过李伟这么失意落魄的时候，积攒在心里的埋怨都变成了心疼，他现在只想把李伟抱在怀里好好安慰。

“没关系，史先生在这儿呢，他原谅你了，别难过了。”

史先生怕李伟再赖在地上不起来真的感冒着凉，就拜托奈尔，两个人一起把李伟拽起来架在背上，准备背他回去。

好在望海楼离茶馆不远，李伟人又瘦小，史先生就算只剩一条手臂还是有办法把他弄回去。

史先生怕走太快把李伟颠吐了，就慢慢悠悠散步似的往前走。李伟两手乖乖攀着他的肩颈，修剪过的发茬蹭着史先生的脖子，刺得史先生痒痒的，像是猫舌头舔过一般。

快到家的时候，史先生听到耳朵后面传来李伟的声音，依旧是醉话，可史先生一字一句竟然听得清清楚楚。

“我……我也不想撒谎……我就是……想让史先生别离开我，别离开我……”

李伟的声音像是刚从水里捞出来，湿淋淋的。史先生这才意识到衣领和脖子接触的地方一片凉意，想必早就沾满了李伟的眼泪。

“史先生不走，史先生留在这儿陪你呢。”

史先生想起来小时候妈妈也是这么哄他的，真奇怪，这世上的人似乎生来就形单影只，终其一生寻寻觅觅，走遍天涯海角，只为了找一个人来陪。

像是得到了什么保证一般，李伟安静下来，不久之后就传来均匀的呼吸——他睡着了。

第二天早上，李伟站在史先生面前，束着手，满脸通红：“我昨天喝醉了？真的喝醉了？”

“对。”

“那我……有没有说什么奇怪的话？有没有干什么蠢事？”

“除了跑到望海楼和神父聊了三个小时，没做什么蠢事。”

李伟扶着前额，发出一声重重的叹息。

史先生觉得李伟的样子非常可爱，笑眯眯地看着他兀自懊恼，侧身从他身旁走过，准备出门。

“你去哪里？”李伟拦住史先生。

“我去……我去找丁姑娘赔……赔礼道歉。”史先生脸色突然涨成猪肝色，撂下一句，忙不迭地逃出门。

“怎么回事？”李伟拉住伊莎询问。

“嗐，别提了，昨天你走之后，史先生和那姑娘刚说两句话，就把那姑娘气跑了。我看得清清楚楚，史先生和那姑娘就是水混油——合不来！”

“真的？史先生和那姑娘合不来？”

“真的啊，不信等他回来你自己问问。”伊莎撇下李伟，进后厨忙活去了。

李伟在昨天那张方桌旁边站了一会，突然抿着嘴笑了。

法兰拿着拖布从旁边经过，看到李伟，顿时丈二和尚摸不着头脑：大哥今天是遇上了什么喜事，居然还会一个人偷着笑？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章干部组凑齐


End file.
